Crimson Blossom
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: A new girl at Kohona High will face difficult challenges along the way. But with the support of her friends and crushes she will make it through the tough times. Sasu/Saku/Ita
1. Enter Haruno Sakura

_Crimson Blossom_

_Chapter 1:Enter Haruno Sakura_

"Sakura wake up !" Yelled Mrs. Haruno for the 2nd time.

Sakura sighed and got out of bed. Today is Sakura's first day of highschool, and Sakura was frighten out her mind. 'What do I wear ?! What are people going to think of me !? If I don't find out soon I may kill someone just to relive the stress.' Sakura thought bitterly. She looked at her dauphin clock; it read 6:30.

Sakura grabbed a pink towel and walk out of her baby blue and little pink bedroom and into her yellow bathroom. She stripped her pink nightgown and stepped into the warm shower. She used vanilla shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

When she was done she got out turned the water off and wrapped up in the pink towel that went down to her mid-thigh. Sakura creaked open the door to get some of the steam out so she can see herself clearly in the mirror. When it was clear enough she grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her already white teeth.

Sakura went back to her room and changed into a pink spaghetti strap with a light blue flare skirt. Sakura has pale white skin with lively jade eyes with the strangest hair ever. Sakura's hair is a stand out bubble gum hair.

"Sakura its time to go, now!" Sakura's mom call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Sakura called as she ran down the stars in a flash. When she was down she looked at the clock; 7:14 it said. "I'm going to school now." she informed her mother. "What about breakfast?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Sakura picked up an apple and ran out.

'Kohona high watch out 'case I'm coming!' she thought as she got on the school bus.


	2. Enter Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata

1Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: Kohona high watch out 'cause** **I'm coming!" she thought as she got on the school bus.'**

When Sakura got on she saw it was packed with barely any seats open so she stated to head to the back of the bus. One boy in the back with measy brown hair said "What the..." as his attention was turned to her stand out pink hair.

His friends witch consisted of 12 people turned to see what he was talking about, when they saw her hair their eyes widen a little and their mouths hung out. 'Oh god I'm so screwed!' she screamed inside her head. "Who are you?" a boy with brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail on the top of his head.

Sakura blushed with all the sudden attention. "Sakura Haruno" she spoke anyway but in a small voice. He nodded in approval. She was about to turn to walk to t he front in an effort to find another seat but stopped when a girl said "D-do y-y-you wont t-to sit with m-me?"

Sakura turned to a girl with pearly white eyes and dark purple colored hair. Under her soft gaze she couldn't help but nod. The girl scooted toward the window and she sat where she had sat before hand. Sakura looked at the group and blushed 55 different shades of pink when she saw them looking at her once again. Sakura felt a soft tap on her shoulder so she turned to see the purple haired girl blushing.

"Yes?" Sakura said in a sweet voice. "M-my n-na-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga" she stammered. Sakura gave Hinata a sweet smile. "Hey Hinata, why do you stammer?" Sakura asked concerned. Hinata just gives a small shrug. Sakura just gives a small nod.

"HEY THERE SAKURA-CHAN! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!!" a blond haired boy shouted at the top of his lungs. Sakura cringed under his voice level. "Shut up dope." said a boy with dark blue hair. "You keep screaming like that you'll make us all deaf." the boy clonked Naruto on the head. 'Interesting' she thought.


	3. Meet the rest and fun bus ride

1Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'Interesting she thought.'**

Sakura looked at the boy, he had pale white skin with dark blueish-black hair. He had pure black eyes. His bangs were in his face and his other hair was sticking out behind his head. 'Boy oh boy he is so cuuuute!! Maybe we could... no! What would a boy that cute see in a girl like me. Damn!' she sighed.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" said a girl with light blond hair also pulled back into a tight ponytail on the top of her head. The girl waved her hand in front of Sakura's head. Sakura then relied that she was staring off into space**. "**Oh! I'm so sorry I was fazed out. Heh heh... did you say something?" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah I said the my name is Ino Yamanaka. How are you?" Ino questioned. "I'm sorry and doing fine and you?" Sakura replied. "Fine" Ino said turning her attention to the blue haired boy and pointed to him saying "That's Sasuke Uchiha and next to him is Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." I had not seen the guy next to Sasuke.

I looked over Itachi, he has the same pale skin as Sasuke but Itachi's hair was without a doubt black. Itachi also has black eyes. Itachi has long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Hello"Sakura greeted friendly. Both of them nodded at her.

'And I thought Sasuke was cute... wow Itachi is cute too must run in the family." She giggled. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Naruto asked looking slightly frightened. Sakura turned to Naruto "Yeah I'm ok sorry Naruto." He grinned at her.

"Anyways my name is TenTen. Nice to meet you." a girl with brown hair pulled back into two buns on both sides of her head with brown eyes said. "Likewise" Sakura replied giving a friendly smile. TenTen returned the smile before saying "This is Neji, Hinata's older cousin and this Lee another of our friends."

Sakura noticed that Neji had long brown hair pulled into a small ponytail at the bottom and that he had the same eyes as Hinata. She turned to Lee and saw that he had black eyes and black hair in the shape of a bowl around his head. What stood out was the green spandex jumpsuit.

Sakura nodded at them witch they returned. Sakura felt once again another soft tap on t he shoulder she turned to Hinata. She blushed before saying "That's Kiba and that's Shino." she pointed to them as she said their names.

Kiba has messy brown hair and dog eyes. Shino wears black blocker glasses and brown hair as well. "AND this is Akamaru! Say 'hi' buddy!" when he said that a small dog appeared under his sweatshirt and barked. "I thought dogs weren't aloud at school, are they?" Sakura asked. "No. Kiba brings him anyway." said Sasuke

Sakura looked at Sasuke 'So that's what he sounds like. He has a cute voice too. God what is the guy not good at?' she wondered. "FINALLY THIS IS SHIKAMARU THE LAZE FOOL AND CHOJI! THERE YOU'VE MEET MOST OF US!! WE HAVE A HUGE GROUP!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke head snapped to Naruto's direction "We are not deaf so QUIT YELLING YOU LOSER!" Sasuke quickly regained his composer. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

It was Itachi's turn to speak "Now now there is no reason to yell little brother." Sasuke turned to his brother who was next to him "But... eh never mind no point in trying to fight you."

Sasuke looked mad but turned to Naruto and hit him on the head hard. Naruto started whining. "Smooth Sasuke now we have to listen to him how troublesom" Shikamaru sighed. Ino and TenTen rolled their eyes. Sakura turned to Hinata "Are they always like this?" She whispered. Hinata turned to her and nodded slowly.


	4. It's good to have a sholder to cry on

1Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'Hinata nodded her head.'**

Sakura gave a small sigh. She brushed some of her pink hair out of her face. "So Sakura why are you coming in the middle of the year?" Neji asked turning to her. "My mom got a new job here so we moved." Sakura said. Neji not being stupid saw that there was another reason but decided to drop it.

"What does your mom do now, Sakura?" TenTen questioned. Sakura shrugged "I don't know but I know what company she works for... The UPF, I think." Sasuke and Itachi turned to Sakura "What!" they said slightly surprised. Sakura jumped. She turned to them giving a gesture saying 'What?'

"Hey Sasuke doesn't your family own that place?" Kiba asked. Everyone's attention was on them. Sasuke nodded at them. Now it was Sakura's turn to be surprised "What! My mom said something about it being a family owned business but I thought ... she said her employer had two sons but... you've got to be shitten me!"

"Do you know what it stands for? It stands for Uchiha Police Force." Itachi informed her. "My mom is working for the police force... is she out of her mind!" Sakura yelled. The bus stopped.

Sakura turned to see the school. Sakura stood up like the rest of them. Sakura looked at her watch '7:30' it said. Sakura quirked an eyebrow "When does school start?" She asked. "8:30" Shino replied. "Why are we here so early?" she asked. They shrugged as they exited the bus.

"Sit with us Sakura." Ino begged. "Yeah your cool you know that?" TenTen said. Sakura thanked them and walked with them to the front of the school. They all sat on the steppes. They all had different conversations until Sakura stood up to stretch when a boy a year older then her ran into her and she hit the ground hard.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed. The boy scrambled to his feet and turned to her "I'M SO SO SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!!" he yelled. He is like an older Naruto; blond hair blue eyes loves to yell it seems. "No that's ok I am at fault too, 'kay?" she said looking at him. He nodded slowly. Within 5 second everyone was at their side. The blond held out his hand witch she took. She must have gotten up too fast because all the blood rushed to her head and she fell backwards into someone's strong arms.

Once her head cleared she looked up at nonother then Sasuke looking down at her in his arms. Sakura blushed ferociously. She shot out of his arms and ran forward into a group of girls that saw what happened and weren't happy about it.

She turned to rejoin the group but the girls stepped into the way. "Excuse me." Sakura said politely. The girls stepped forward; into Sakura's face. "Make me billboard-brow" said a girl with purple hair. Sakura wimpered at the name. She felt tears coming out of her eyes. "Well now look Ami she's a cry baby too." said the redhead next to Ami.

Sakura looked away not wonting to give them the pleasure of seeing her cry. "Look at me when I'm talking to you _ugly_!" Ami screamed as she grabbed Sakura's chin forcefully and made Sakura look at her. Sakura burst into tears "I'M NOT A BILLBOARD-BROW, I'M NOT A CRY BABY AND I'M NOT_ UGLY_! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed so loud that everyone heard her. Without thinking Sakura took off.

"Sakura wait!" She heard Tenten call out but she couldn't stop. Sakura could hear them all coming after her so not wanting to see her in her weakest state she ran faster. Sakura failed to see a branch on the ground she tripped and fell. Sakura was covered in scratches and cuts on her legs. Sakura cried in pain and saddness. She sat there and cried not caring who saw.

Everyone finally caught up and came around me. "Go away!" She cried through her arms. "Sakura it's ok please stop crying." Ino begged. "Ouch" Kiba said looking at her cut up legs. "Go away!" She repeated. She used her hand in an effort to swat them away but failed. Sakura felt strong arms on her waist that pulled her up into the sitting position. Sakura didn't care who it was so she turned in his grip and hugged him tight as if she let go of him she would die.

Sakura cried into his shoulder. At first he tensed by in a moment he was relaxed.


	5. He was gone

Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'At first he was tense but then he relaxed.'**

The man put his arm on her back. "It's ok Sakura relax" he said in a smooth voice. '_His voice... I know it..._' she thought. "I-Itachi?" she choked out. Then to Sakura's fear she felt the head move up and down. Sakura gasped and moved away blushing deeply. "Sorry" she muttered. He nodded and stood up. Ino and Hinata moved behind Sakura and helped her up. "Thanks guys sorry for running away like that." she apologized. '_God I really am a baby! What is wrong with me! I even hugged Itachi! If I grossed him out I might as well die now. Now they probably think a... a ... BABY!_ " she weepted in her head.

"D-do y-you n-need a hug-g?" Hinata asked studdering like crazy. A nod was all Sakura could muster up. Hinata moved over to Sakura and hugged her tightly. "B-better?" she asked cocking her head to the right a little. Sakura nodded at her. Naruto did the girlyiest scream Sakura had ever heard. "SHUT UP!" everyone snapped. Naruto ignored them and went on to what he was going to say "SAKURA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" he asked running to her side. Sakura made her hand into a thumbs up.

"Lets take her to the nurse." TenTen suggested. When that was agreed on the brought her there. There was a woman with short black hair and black eyes in the office when she saw Sakura's bleeding legs she got up and went over to her. "Hello sweetie I'm Shizune. Who are you and what happened?" Shizune asked looking over her wounds. "Sakura Haruno and I fell." Sakura replied. '_Great now she will think I'm clumsy. Boy I got to think about what I say before I say it_.' She mentally smacked herself.

Shizune nodded and finished up with Sakura's legs. "Oh! You were coming in for your schegual too right?" Shizune asked walking over to her desk and pulled out a paper with Sakura's name on it. Sakura looked over it when she got outside. She read out loud

"Homeroom-154(Kakashi Hatake)

Per.1Science-652(Asuma Sarutobi)

Per.2Social studies-154(Kurenai Yuhi)

Per.3/4English-145(Kakashi Hatake)

Lunch

Per.5Wepons Ed.-543(Anko)

Per.6Math-478(Jiraiya)

Per.7Parent Ed.-478(Jiraiya)

Per.8Free period-128(Tsunade)

Per.9P.E.-583(Guy Maito)"

Sakura looked up at everyone. Some nodded and some smiled. "Great you have tons of classes with us, Sakura!" Naruto and Ino yelled. Sakura smiled at them. Then she noticed there was 9 new people there. Sakura mentally slapped herself for not noticing them before. Then out of stupidity she asked "I'm sorry I'm Sakura Haruno. Who are you guys... wait! Hey you're the guy that knocked me down!" The boy shot up and ran to her "Like I said I'm SO sorry! By the way my name is Deidara! Your Sakura right? Nice to meet you."

Diedara returned to his seat between Itachi and a dude with white hair. '_Itachi_' she blushed at the thought of what just recently happened. The man with white hair looked at her and said in a bored voice "Hidan". The man next to Itach i that was strangly a tint of blue and looked like a shark turned and said "Kisame." Then turned back to Itachi to continue whatever they were talking about. A man with most of his face covered and counting money said "Kakuzu" then turned back to counting the money. Then someone jumped into her face "My name is Tobi! And Tobi is a good boy!" said a boy with an orange masked on his face. "Hello" Sakura said politely . Tobi gave an approving nod. "Leave her alone Tobi. Zetsu is my name." Said a guy that looked like a Venus flytrap. Sakura nodded at him. "Well hello there Sakura I'm Konan and this is Pein." said a girl with blue hair pulled into a bun. She pointed to a guy with orange hair and black eyes also with piercings everywhere. Pein looked at her and gave a small nod before turning away again. "Sasori" said a red head boy next to Pein. "Is that all your friends?" Sakura asked no one in particular. "Yep..." Sasuke muttered.

'_Wow now I know half of the schools population... Itachi hasn't spoke to me once yet... bummer_.' she watched from behind. "Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi's parents own a summer beach house and... we were wondering if you wonted to come with us on summer break? I mean we are all going." Ino informed. Sakura looked at everyone who's attention was now on her. "Sure. Sounds like fun." Sakura said with confidence. Naruto, Ino, Deidara, Kiba, and Lee cheered. Then the bell rang for school to begin. Everyone got up and entered the school. As Sakura walked in she could of saw Itachi watching her. Sadly when she turned he was gone.

**N/A: Thank you Wolf you inspiried me write more. Please if this gets too boring please and any ideas or suggestions are good thank you.**


	6. Run boys Run

1Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'Sadly when she turned he was gone .'**

Sakura walked around in search of her homeroom after putting her backpack away. Sakura sighed. She has already been here. '_How_ _annoying'_ she complained inside her head.

'_Not mine... not mine... not mine... not... MINE_!' she thought excitedly. Sakura didn't know if she should knock or not. After careful consideration she decided to just walk in. In doing so she got the whole classes attention and both teachers... BOTH TEACHERS! '_There's two classes together_!' Sakura thought miserably.

"Well what do we have here? More food for the snakes?" asked a man with white skin and black long hair. Also with snake... eyes? Sakura decided to shrug it off. "Now now Orochimaru leave the poor girl alone. Hello there I'm Kakashi and you must be Haruno Sakura, am I correct?" Asked a man with all but his right eye covered and white hair. Sakura nodded. "Well then Ms. Haruno introduce yourself if you would." Kakashi instructed.

Sakura turned to the class of 75 students. '_Wow that's a lot'_ Sakura thought after counting all the heads mentally. "Um... my name is Haruno Sakura and I moved here with my mom from Suna." Sakura stated nervously. "Good. Now Ms. Haruno please find a seat." Orichimaru commanded in an almost nice way.

Sakura was about to start looking for a seat when... "Sakura sit" Naruto took in a huge breath "HERE!" he yelled really loud. Everyone (but Sakura) even the teachers yelled "SHUT UP" Naruto ignored them and waved to get Sakura attention.

When Sakura got to them she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Sasori. Sakura looked confused "Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Deidara? What are you guys doing here I thought you guys were a year ahead of us?" Sakura questioned. "We are." Deidara said simply. "It's because no one want's us to be alone with Orochimaru so we were put in here with him." Konan finished for Deidara.

Sakura nodded understanding.

"Nice Naruto now were is Sakura going to sit?" Ino scolded him for his absentmindedness. Naruto and Ino broke out into an argument. Itachi just sighed and got up. Itachi walked to the other side of the room, all the friends watching him closely.

He picked up a chair and walked back over to Sakura. "Were do you wont to sit?" He asked patiently. "Oh... Hinata can I sit with you again?" Sakura asked the white eyed girl. Hinata gave a small smile and nodded. Itachi layed the chair down facing Hinata's desk. "Thank you Hinata, Thank you Itachi." She said sitting down.

15 Minutes Later

Riiiiiiiing! Went the bell. "Sakura what class do you have first?" TenTen asked grabbing her things. "Science with Asuma Sarutobi." Sakura double checked. "Yeah" she confirmed. "Cool so does Naruto, Choji, Sasuke and myself." TenTen informed.

Time Skip

The Lunch room wasn't too hard to find. When she got her food she looked for her friends. When she spotted them she walked to them. Ino scooted towards Shikamaru to open a space between her and Kiba.

Sakura sat down in the space and started to eat. As she was finishing up Naruto and Sasuke started to fight. Naruto through his nearly full water bottle at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked and the water spilled all over Sakura. Hair wet, skirt and shirt sockeing wet.

Sakura's mouth was open with shock. Everyone was frozen, watching her. "Naruto, Sasuke!" She yelled getting angery and quick with it. Their eyes widen at the fire in her eyes. "Sakura wait! Before you kill them ..." TenTen said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. "Put this on." TenTen said giving Sakura her little green coat. Sakura stood up slowly putting the coat on. The boys flinched. Everyone in cafeteria watched. "Naruto, Sasuke..." They looked at Ino. She smirked. "Run." The boy shot out of the cafeteria. Sakura growled in frustration and was at their heels. "Run boys run!" Deidara yelled laughing himself into a fit.

**A/N Thank you everyone for your nice comments. Sadly I'm running low on ideas so if you have any please tell me. Thank you for reading. I'll start writing later on today.**


	7. Beating and passing notes

1Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'Run boys run.'**

Sakura ran down the hall; hot on Naruto and Sasuke's trail. "Cowards! Were are you?!" Sakura said threateningly. Her keen hearing heard something moving to her right. She went to the source and found them in a corner. "There you are." she said darkly. Their eyes grow wide.

Everyone in the lunch room heard a scream of death. Their eyes grow wide. "Itachi... I think Sakura is killing your brother and the school's idiot." Pein said as everyone ran to the source of the scream.

When the friends got there they saw Naruto face-first in the trash can; pleading for forgiveness. They looked to poor Sasuke who just happened to be flat on his stomach; with Sakura sitting on his back wiggling her hair to sprinkle him with water and pulling his arm into an uncomfortable position telling him to say uncle. "Uncle." Sasuke said under his breath. "Louder." Sakura commanded. "Uncle!" he sighed. "What?" Sakura teased. "UNCLE!" Sasuke yelled with a red face. Itachi, like everyone eles found this vary amusing.

"Now say I'm so sorry Sakura." She commanded again. "What I didn't do anything." Sasuke argued. Sakura pulled his arm again " Say it!" Sasuke took a deep breath "Sorry Sakura." She smiled and got off of the young Uchiha. He moved his arm around in a circle to relive the pain.

She looked at the wide eyed people and winked. She turned to Naruto and walked to him. "Hi Naruto . Do you know why I'm mad?" She asked the trash can. "Yes." Naruto's voice was muffled by the can. "Ok then now say your sorry please." She asked gently. "I'm so sorry Sakura it will never happen again." Naruto vowed.

"Good." Sakura flipped the trash can over and dumped Naruto on the floor. "Oh yeah and Naruto gets the gentile treatment while I get the painful one." Sasuke hissed at her. "Now that's some GIRL POWER! WATCH OUT BOYS THERE'S A NEW SHARIF IN TOWN!!" Ino yelled striking the air with her fist. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's use of words. "That was awesome, Sakura! Remind me to never piss you off." TenTen commented. "Y-you k-k-know t-that wa-wasn't n-nice." Hinata shuddered helping Naruto to his feet. "Thanks Hinata!" the annoying blond yelled hugging the poor girl to death.

RIIIIIIIIING time for 5th period.

When Sakura found the class she saw Sasuke in his seat with fangirls surrounding him. 'Oh no you stay away from my man!' she thought angerly as she stomped over to him. "Hey get away from him can't you see he clearly doesn't like you crowding around him?" Sakura asked tapping her heels on the floor.

"Now what are you going to do about it, Pinky?" asked the redhead from earlier. Sakura now knew her name was Karen. "Nothing." Sakura said siting next to Sasuke. "HEY WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE YOU-" Karen didn't get to finish because Anko walked in and told all the girls to sit down.

In the middle of class Sasuke passed a note to Sakura.

_Sakura,_

_Thanks for the help earlier. Do you have a cell phone?_

_Write back_

_Sasuke._

Sakura read over it and wrote back to Sasuke. It read.

_Sasuke,_

_No prob. I'm glad to help. And yes I do have a cell phone. _

_Why?_

_Sakura,_

Sasuke read over the note and wrote something down and handit back to Sakura.

_Sakura,_

_I have all the friend's numbers I was curious if I could_

_have yours? If not ok._

_Sasuke,_

Sakura wrote down her number and gave it to him. Sasuke took out his phone and put it in.

When class ended Sakura and Sasuke walkedto 6th period together. Sasuke once again pulled out his cell and did something with it and aimed it at Sakura. Sakura smiled and he took a picture of her. Sakura took her cell out and aimed it at him. Surprisingly he gave an Uchiha world famous smirk and she took the picture and put his number in it.


	8. Sasuke's jelous?

1Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'She took the picture and put his number in it.'**

Sakura and Sasuke both had Math together. If they had it with any of the other friends, well she was going to have to see.

'**I hope we have Math with Itachi!!' a voice said inside Sakura's head****bouncing off the walls of Sakura's head.**

'What the?! Inner me what are you doing here? My life sucks enough without your help!! Go away!' Sakura yelled at her now quivering in the corner Inner.

' **WELL! You thought WRONG! I'm here to stay... oh yeah and I love you too. HOW DARE YOU TRY GETTING RID OF ME YOU... YOU... YOU... MEANY POOPY PANTS!!****Inner-Sakura said obviously happy that she got away with yelling at her outer.**

Sakura had different intentions for her Inner. Sakura focused real hard and a box went around Inner-Sakura and closed it up tight and through it in a room and locked the door.

Sakura smiled happy with herself. Sasuke turned to look at her and saw her smile to herself. To Sasuke Sakura was absolutely beautiful... she was perfect. She had flawless skin, straight white teeth, really good personality and... she hits like a man. Just the thought Sasuke; without thinking rubbed his jaw.

"Sakura" Sasuke asked turning to her. "Yes?" Sakura looked at him. "Umm... two questions." he stated. "Shoot." Sakura replied as they entered the classroom. "One: Why did you basically beat me up?" He asked as he took his seat next to her. Sakura thought for a minute. "One because you have the tough boy attitude like this happens all the time. Two because you have an older brother so I figured you could take a punch. And three because Naruto** can't **take a punch. Sorry if it seemed unfair. Are you mad?" Sakura asked averting her eyes from his. Sasuke shock his head. "No not at all just curious. Also why were you so pissed off when you found out your mom was part of the police force?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned to face him again and looked at him as if she was thinking if she should trust him. "Well... I just don't wont to loose her too." Sakura's bangs covered her eyes.

Before Sasuke could asked anymore the teacher walked in. A tall man with long white hair pulled into a low ponytail. "Hello everyone my name is Jiraiya! Now who are you young lady?" The teacher asked Sakura.

'**Is he cheacking us out?!' Inner-Sakura asked rolling up her sleeve.**

"Um... My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduce herself to the class of 12.

"Sasukewhy is there so little people here?" Sakura whispered to him still watching the board. "Not everyone is here. We are in the advanced class with my brother." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura's heart nearly stopped. 'I don't wont Itachi to think I'm a nerd!' Sakura looked to the door as if it was a ticking time bomb that was about to blow_. _This time her heart did stop. There in came Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi with guilty looks on their faces.

"Playing hooky again? Nice try. Take a seat you 10." The perverted teacher commanded. They nodded slowly and walked to their seats. Sense God hates Sakura so much Itachi took a seat behind her.

Sakura felt something tap her shoulder. Sakura turned to see Itachi handing a small not to her. She read it.

_Sakura?_

_What are you doing here?_

_Are you good in Math?_

_Itachi_

Sakura wrote down something and headed it back.

_Itachi_

_Well yes I'm ok in Math._

_Why? Is that nerdy? _

_Sakura_

Itachi read it and wrote back.

_Sakura_

_No it's not._

_I think it's cool._

_Not many of our friend's are too bright when it comes to Math._

_Itachi_

Sakura gave a sigh of relief.

_Itachi_

_LOL_

_I like Math and I'm really good at it._

_Hey I got Sasuke's number_

_could I have your's?_

_Sakura_

Itachi read the note and didn't see anything wrong with it so he took out his phone and handed it to her. Sakura put her number in it. She gave Itachi back his phone and her phone so he could put his number in it.

When he was done he gave her phone back.

Sakura smiled and hid her phone again. She looked to the board. Another piece of paper slid on to Sakura's desk.

_Sakura_

_What were you and Itachi talking about?_

_Did you give him your number?_

_Sasuke_

Sakura replied

_Sasuke_

_Why I was here and yes._

_If I didn't know any better I'd say your jealous... are you?_

_Sakura_

Sasuke paled.


	9. HG&D

Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'Sasuke paled .'**

Sakura stared at him questionably. Sasuke shook his head. Then he wrote on the little piece of paper.

_Sakura_

_No I'm not._

_Just wondering. Cant a guy do that?_

_Sasuke_

Sakura read over the note and wasn't believing it.

_Sasuke_

_Right whatever._

_Why do you care anyway?_

_Sakura_

Sasuke read that note and looked over and shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes. She continued to watch a math problem that Jiraiya couldn't figure out. "Loser!" Deidara coughed. The whole class laughed. Kisame and Deidara high-fived each other. "Silents! Diedara come here." Jiraiya said threateningly. Deidara shook his head. "Come!" Jiraiya demanded.

Deidara stood up and walked over to him. "Yes sir?" Deidara asked looking guilty. "Deidara you my friend... HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY! AM I CLEAR?! Now take a seat." Jiraiya turned back to the board. Everyone laughed as Deidara slugged back to his seat. "Poor Deidara" Sakura muttered.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Sakura stayed seated. "Hey Sakura aren't you coming?" Sasuke asked at the door. "No I have my next class here." Sakura classified. Sasuke nodded and left. "Did I hear right you have this class next?" Sasori asked magically appearing out of nowhere. Sakura nodded. "Hey guys!" Sasori addressed the older friends. They turned to look at him. "Sakura's got this class with us..." Sasori said it as if it were a problem. They all raised an eybrow.

"Great and just in time to." Konan rolled her eyes. The others nodded. "Huh? What is going on?" Sakura joined them. They all sighed. "Stop that!" Sakura snapped. "Sorry..." they all said. Sakura steamed but let it go. "This is Parent Ed..." Itachi said. "So?" Sakura said not getting the secret message. "Here Itachi let me try." Konan said then turned to her. "In this we learn how to be a parent and... how to become one..." Konan said slowly.

Then it clicked "WHAT! Once again there are all people in your grade so why am I here!" Sakura stressed. They all shrugged. "Wait... Sakura when did you start learning about this in your old school?" Zetsu asked. Sakura thought for a minute. "Ummm... I believe in 4th grade." Sakura said. "Why?"

"We started learning it in 5th grade. You're here because you are a year ahead of the kids in you grade." Zetsu said simply. Sakura nodded for she now understood. "Do... they separate us for... you know..." Sakura blushed at the thought. "No." Itachi said emotionlessly. Sakura paled. Itachi chuckled. "I'm kidding yes they do separate us." Sakura shot him a glare. Then sat in her seat and pouted. Konan laughed at the face Sakura was making. "I hate my life..." Sakura stated.

Then Jiraiya walked in. "Hello everyone to day we are learning about Human Growth and Development. Sadly guys first." Jiraiya said looking disappointed. Sakura was quiet for a minute before... she passed out.

When Sakura woke up she was in the nurses office. "Ouch." Sakura rubbed her head. "What happened?" Sakura asked Shizune. "You passed out during Parent Ed." she replied. "You look fine now you can go back to class now. I believe you're at the end of Free period. Here I'll take you there." Sakura nodded and grabbed her things and followed.

When they got there Shizune talked to the teacher.

"Hey there you are. Payback time."

**A/N: (Evil Laugh) Who will it be? I hope you like it so far. Sorry for taking so long in updating. For being patent these are for you! (Throws chocolate chip cookies to readers) HaHa I tricked you they aren't chocolate chip! Muhahahah! (Gets booed of the stage.) (Cried in the corner.) Please review! **


	10. War!

Crimson Blossom

**A/N: Hi people! Hellopanda23 to answer your question: I have no idea!(laughs nervesly) Please read and comment!**

'**Last time: 'Hey there you are. Payback time.'**

Sakura gasped and turned around. There stood... Karin and Ami and their little cirque staring evilly at her. '_Oh what now_.' Sakura thought. "What do you want?" Sakura spat. They sneered at her. Sakura glared. "How dare you even look at Sasuke or Itachi?" Ami asked. "They are my friends so back off." Sakura hissed. "They are not your friends. They are just messing with you cause you're the new girl. WE are trying to help you. They do this to all the new students that look gullible. Sorry Sakura I hate to be the one that has to tell you... you can be our friend. If you want." Ami said her eyes show nothing but truth.

Sakura thought about what was said. '_No they would never do this to me... would they? I know that I only knew them for a couple hours but... am I being played? If I am they will regret it! Wait! Hinata is too nice to this and besides I barely know Ami and her group... they don't seem to be bad people. Maybe they are right!' _Sakura thought getting angry. Ami held out her arms in a hug position and Sakura walked into it. The other girls joined the hug.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Ino asked giving Ami an evil glare. "Yeah back off girls or things... whatever you are." Koana sneered. "Hell yeah!" Kisame and Deidara yelled. "S-Sakura-a a-are yo-u o-k?" Hinata stammered. "Yeah Sakura what are you doing with those wastes of space?" Kiba asked eyeing Ami and her group. "Opening my eyes to the truth..." Sakura muttered her bangs covering her eyes. "Truth? What truth?" Sasuke asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Ami what bullshit have you come up with this time?" Itachi asked accusingly. Ami looked innocent then stepped to Sakura "See how mean they are? Do you wont to be friends with people like that?" Ami whispered in Sakura's ear. "Get away from her! You might get her infected with your ugly decease!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stayed quiet. "I found out the you have to be stupid to think that I couldn't see through your lie. I knew you were lying and were willing to do anything to make me fall into your trap. Well it's not going to work..." Sakura looked up with complete and utter hate in her eyes.

"You were planning on racking my mind with pain and filling my heart with doubt.(A/N: I got that from FF7. well he said somthing along those lines!) But I see now... how could I be so blind? The truth was there all along and I almost passed it up." Sakura glare at the group of old friends. "Sakura?" TenTen said in a worried voice. Ami gave an evil smile. Itachi and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at Ami. "You cant fool me any more..." Sakura turned and walked over to Ami. All Sakura's old friend's eyes widen. "Sakura! What are you doing!?" Naruto looked worried.

"Ami..." Sakura leaned in so her lips were right next to Ami's ear. Then she whispered "Nice try..." Ami's eyes grow wide. "Next time." Sakura said louder so all the friends could here. "Try a different tactic..." Sakura had a wicked smile.

Sakura walked in between Itachi and Sasuke. "Oh! Hey Ami! Ok I wont look at Itachi or Sasuke..." Sakura poked them both in the arm and smiled. "You never said that it was bad to touch them! See! Even I can read between the lines!" Sakura laughed.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Let's go!" Sakura smiled. "Yeah!" All the friends echoed. They all walked to P.E. together. Sakura looked at the older friends. "Do you guys have every class together?" They all nodded. "That could get annoying." Sakura pointed out. They nodded in agreement. "I love this class! This is were we can be at our full youthfulness!!" Lee yelled. "Yeah." Everyone said sarcastically. Lee didn't catch the sarcasm in their voices. "Beware Gai is the stupidest thing on the planet..." Neji warned. Lee had hearts in his eyes as they walked into the gym. "I stand corrected." Neji muttered. Sakura and TenTen laughed.

"GOOD AFTERNOON YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!" A voice boomed. Then out came a larger version of Lee. Sakura's face paled. She looked around for an explanation. "Don't ask." Shikamaru said lazily. Deidara and Kisame laughed at Sakura's face. Hinata giggled softly.

"HELLO LEE!! ARE WE FELLING YOUTHFUL TODAY?!" Gai yelled to his minnie self. "YES GAI-SENSI!" Lee yelled back. Everyone went to get changed. Those who wanted to get there ear drums blown out stayed.

In the girls lockeroom.

Sakura found a piece of paper the says 'Haruno Sakura' on it and a locker combo. In there was a gym outfit. It was a plain white tank top with green shorts that go down to her mid thigh. Sakura sighed and put it on.

In the boys Lockeroom

All the boys were changing and some were talking. Itachi was listening to Sasuke and Naruto argue quietly.

"Oh! Yeah right you're full of it! Sasuke I've seen how you look at Sakura... you like her!" Naruto said in hushed whisper.

'Shut up dope! I don't wont to talk about it!" Sasuke whispered back. Itachi narrowed his eyes. '_So Sasuke likes Sakura __too__... hm well then little brother this means war.' _Itachi challenge_. _

**A/N: Did you like it? Hope so! Thank you for the helpful comments! But it's mostly the same people! Do people not like it that much? Well I'll still write more! I write more chapters when I see that people have commanted so please commant. Thank you:Akastuki, Hellopanda23,Laravine,SakuraandIzuna,wolf,Chibitobi, and all the other people who like me have no idea how to commant! Oh well! MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP!!**


	11. Date?

Crimson Blossom

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hey Chibitobi are you ok? (Helps up) I hope you guys like this chapter! I like this one! Some sibling rivlry and Tobiness. Enjoy!**

'**Last time: 'This means war! Itachi challenge.'**

The group met up with each other excepted for Lee who was gawking at everything Gai was doing. "Loser!" Deidara coughed then burst out laughing. Kisame right at his side. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi screamed in Sakura's ear. Everyone watched as Sakura chased Tobi who was running while saying he was a good boy. "Well if you were a good boy you would have came when I called you!" Sakura yelled. "Tobi thinks that Sakura is mad..." Tobi said looking back.

'_Bad idea_' Everyone thought.

Sakura picked up speed and tackled Tobi. "I'M A GOOD BOY! I'M A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi cried as he fell. "Come on you two stop before you kill each other." Pein said taking charge. Sakura held Tobi's head in a headlock. Sakura sighed and let go of him then stood up. "Ok Tobi repeat after me." Sakura instructed. Tobi nodded. "I swear" Sakura started. "I swear." Tobi echoed. "That I will stop screaming in everyone's ears." Sakura continued. "That I will stop screaming in everyone's ears." Tobi also continued but now in a sitting position. "And if I don't I will be a bad boy and will be called such." Sakura finished. Tobi was hesitant at first but gave in. "And if I don't I will be a bad boy and will be called such." Tobi finished.

"Good now wasn't that easy?" Sakura held out a hand for Tobi, witch he took. Than he engulfed Sakura in a giant bear hug. When he put her down they walked back to the group.

"OK YOUTHFUL STUDENTS FIND A PARTNER!" Gai instructed.

Itachi and Kisame

Sasuke and Naruto

Kiba and Shino

Ino and TenTen

Sakura and Hinata

Pein and Konan

Deidara and Sasori

Tobi and Zetsu

Shikamaru and Choji

Neji and Lee

Hidan and Kakuzu

"NOW ONE OF EACH PARTNER LAY DOWN WHILE THE OTHER COUNT HOW MANY CRUNCHES THEY CAN DO AND... START!" Gai started the time. Itachi, Sasuke, Shino, TenTen, Sakura, Pein, Deidara, Zetsu, Shikamaru, Neji and Hidan went first. After a minute Gai told them to put their scores up.

Itachi U.:85

Sasuke U.:74

Shino A.:59

TenTen:61

Sakura H.:79

Pein:82

Deidara:73

Zetsu:78

Shikamaru N.:48

Neji H.:74

Hidan:76

Everyone was happy with their scores. "Wow! Sakura you got a really high score! Girl do you work out?" Ino asked. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "Sakura you suck I'm always the highest with the girls. Oh well." TenTen commented. "You even beat me Sakura I'm impressed." Sasuke praised her. Sakura blushed. "Yeah you were very close to mine only 6 off. Oh well it was a good work out." Itachi praised. Sakura blushed again.

Hinata called Sakura over to help her with something so she the Uchiha boys alone. They both glared hard at each other. There was a little beam of lightning between them. Tobi walked by and saw it so he put a penny in between the Uchiha's and shocked them both. They growled at him sending him running behind Zetsu for protection.

"NEXT PERSON! MOVE IT... GO!" Gai called again. This time Kisame, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Konan, Sasori, Tobi, Choji, Lee, and Kakuzu went. Once again when it was over they went an put it on the board.

Kisame H.:80

Naruto U.: 63

Kiba I.:67

Ino Y.: 48

Hinata H.:60

Konan:79

Sasori:78

Choji A.:45

Lee:83

Kakuzu:79

Tobi:4

Everyone looked over the scores. "Tobi... WTH!" Deidara yelled. Everyone sweat dropped. Over in the corner Tobi was sulking. Konan went over to confert him. "Hey Sakura do you wont to go for pizza with us?" TenTen asked heading to the girls locker room. "Y-yeah i-it will b-b-be fun." Hinata commended. "Sure." Sakura accepted. Sakura felt someone behind her so she turned around to see... Sasuke.

"Um... Sakura?" Sasuke asked nervously. "Hm?" Sakura seemed calm. "Will you go on a date with me?" Sasuke meet her eyes...

**A/N: Did you like it? I love writting this story! I love the power over their lives! Muhahahahahahahaha! Thank you all who commented and rated! I need more comments to write more! Thank you! See you next time! (Waves goodbye)**


	12. Uchiha brothers

Crimson Blossom

**A/N: Hello everyone! Please enjoy!**

'**Last time: 'Sasuke met her eyes...'**

"Really?" Sakura asked not believing her ears. Sasuke blushed "Yes..." he whispered. Sakura smiled brightly "Sure... when?" She asked. "Tomorrow um... the movies." He said. Sakura nodded and turned and entered the girls locker room.

Sakura had to tell Hinata the news so as soon as she walked in she said "HINATA!" Hinata jumped and looked over at her "Hmm?!" she said and moved over to Sakura. "Sasuke asked me out on a date!" Sakura yelled. Hinata and Sakura hugged. "C-Congratulations!" Hinata praised softly. Some girls snarled at Sakura while others looked sad.

"Did I hear right?" Ino asked joining the hug. "Nice work Sakura!" TenTen praised also joining the hug. "When is it?" TenTen aske backing out of the hug. "Tomorrow." Sakura answered also steeping out of the hug. "W-we n-n-need to g-get you r-ready." Hinata said. Ino nodded. They changed and walked out as the bus bell rang.

"Hey Sakura where's your house?" Ino asked as the whole group met up. Sakura gave Ino the address. When they were ready they got on the bus. The same place they did in the morning. "Hey." Sakura adreesed the older friends besides Itachi. "Why didn't I see you guys on the bus this morning?" Sasori spoke up. "We only ride home not to school." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. He shrugged.

Sakura decided to learn a little more about her friends. She started with Ino. "Hey Ino do you wont to play 20 questions?" Sakura asked her blond friend. "Sure!" Ino said excitedly.

"Ok um how old are you?"

"16, you?"

"Same. What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Shopping and hanging with friends. You?"

"Hanging with friends and acting. When did you move here?"

"I've been here all my life."

"Cool. Are you related to Deidara?"

"No way!"

"Sorry. What do you wont to be when you grow up?"

"A... uh... I have _no_ idea. What about you?"

"An actress! Do you like having me as a friend?"

"Of course! Me?"

"You're an awesome person. Who do you like?"

"The Uchiha brothers!"

As she said that they both looked over at her. "What?" The didn't hear but they are almost always addressed as 'Uchiha brothers'. Sakura and Ino laughed. The boys no longer caring turned back to Kisame and Naruto who were arguing.

As soon as Sakura's stop came her, Sasuke and Itachi got off. "You guys live around here?" Sakura asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "Kind of. We live the next street over."Sasuke clarified. Sakura followed his arm and saw a street of really nice looking houses. "You guys live there?!" Sakura said in disbelief. They both nodded. "Which one?" Sakura asked. "That one." Itachi pointed out the largest one.

"WOW!" Sakura said like a little child. They both chuckled. "Were do you live Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "There." Sakura said slightly embarrassed. The both nodded. Sakura looked at them as they did the same thing at the same time. "Stop it!" Sakura snapped. **They **chuckled. Sakura sighed in defeat. THEY smirked.

"I swear you two stop it!" Sakura threatened. They raised an eyebrow. Sakura screamed in fustration. "YOU TWO ARE** HOPELESS!**" Sakura yelled and ran home while the chucked and walked on waving bye as they passed by her house.

When Sakura entered her house she searched for her mom. 'She can't be an officer! It's too dangerous!' Sakura thought when she found her mom.

"You cant be an officer mom! I don't wont to lose you!" sakura cried as she through her arms around her mom. Ms. Haruno turned to her daughter. "I'm sorry Sakura! But we need this! We don't wont him to come and not be prepared do you? Now do you have any new friends at school? How was it?" Her mother softened.

Sakura nodded and went over all her friends and what grade they were in. "Wow! That many in one day! You were always good at making friends. Sakura's mom has light brown hair and green eyes. "You also made friends with my boss's sons!" Her mother praised.

After a long conversation with her mom she told her about EVERYTHING the happened that day. Her mother laughed when Sakura told her that she passed out in Parent Ed and laughed at Tobi's score. Her mother got really gitty when Sakura told her that she was going on a date with Sasuke.

Sakura went into her room and changed into a pais of shorts and a tube top. She brushed her hair and teeth. Then she went downstairs to do her homework until Ino arrived.

A half hour later Sakura was done with her homework and watching T.V. when the door bell rang. Sakura got up and answered it. There stood Ino with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Ino wont to meet my mom?" Sakura opened the door for Ino to come in. They went into the kitchen were Sakura's mom was.

"Mom this is Ino. Ino this is my mom." Sakura introduce them to each other. "Well hi Ino it's nice to meet you come over any time." Sakura's mom said. "Thank you! Will do! Oh I think Sakura forgot to tell you but we are going to the Uchiha's summer beach house, can Sakura come?" Ino asked. "Well of course Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed.

When the girls excited the cat they were in front of a pizza place. With all the other friends waiting inside...

**A/N: Muhahahahahaha! sorry Morgan but I did what I had to and YES I'm very evil! Muhahahahahahahahaha!**


	13. Welcomed friends and the scary truth

Crimson Blossom

**A/N:Sorry it took so long heh heh heh. Please Enjoy!**

'**Last time: 'With the others waiting inside...'**

"Hey everyone! Kohona's favorite Cherry Blossom is here!" Ino yelled introdusing Sakura to all her friend and some other people that turned to see what the yelling was about.

Sakura blushed. TenTen and Hinata were right next to her now laughing. "What kind of Pizza do you guys want?" the waitress asked the whole group. After careful thought they decided on Cheese!

Sakura sat between Sasuke and Hinata. Everyone was having own little conversations with each other. Until Sakura's phone rang. Sakura shooshed everyone and put it on speaker so they could hear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!" Said a familiar woman's voice. "It's me Temari!"

Sakura smiled at the phone. "Temari! Is Gaara and Kankuro there too?!"

"Yes! OMG how have you been we miss you!" Temari wined. "Oh! You're on speaker with all of us!"

"Cool! Hey panda hey puppet boy." Sakura greeted.

"Hey blossom!" everyone heard two males speak.

"Hey blossom how is it there? Do you have new friends?" asked one of the males.

"Yep. How about you guys did you guys find a new friend, Gaara?" Sakura asked shifting into a new position.

"Never! No one could replace you! Oh and how many new friends?" Asked the other boy who was Kankuro.

"Ok lest see..." Sakura started counting all the heads; they all smiled at her. "5. No I'm kidding 20!"

"Liar!" Temari accused. "The Sakura we know can't make any new friends!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh really guys please say hello to Gaara, Temari and Kakuro." Sakura asked the friends. All the friends Helloed them.

"Crap! How did you manage that?" Temari asked.

"Looks like you have no idea what your saying! Hahahahaha!" Sakura laughed.

"So... any boys you like?" Temari asked.

Sakura blushed. "Uh... you guys are on speaker with my other friends... this is so not the time." all the friends laughed.

"Sakura send us a picture of your new friends and tell us their names." Temari commanded. Sakura sighed. "Okay." She aimed her phone at the Uchiha brothers. "Wait Sakura I'll take the picture you be in it too. " TenTen took Sakura's phone.

Sakura stood between the brothers and smiled. TenTen pushed the button and it took the picture. Sakura took the phone and looked at the shot and smiled. Little Sakura in the middle of two tall and vary cute boys both with smirks and an arm around her shoulder.

Sakura sent the picture and waited for them to get it. "OMG! Sakura who are these two?!" Temari asked all gitty. "Sasuke Uchiha to my left is in my grade and Itachi Uchiha to my right is a grade a head of me." Sakura explaimed.

TenTen took the phone and aimed it at Sakura, Deidara, and Kisame. Snap! Went the photo. Sakura once again looked at the picture and sent it. Sakura sent off the last picture of Her, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen.

"Wow you weren't kidding." Kankuro said. "Oh! Hey Sakura do you wont to talk us tomorrow night?" Gaara asked. "Sure! Wait I can't. I have a date." Sakura explained getting everyone's attention. "With who?" Temari asked. "You remember the first picture with me, Sasuke and Itachi?" Sakura asked. "Yes." The three said at the same time.

"Well it's Sasuke... I'm going out with." Sakura looked at the friends. They all raised an eyebrow except fo Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and TenTen. "Cool! Damn it Sakura! Why do you get all the cute boys?" Temari sighed. Sakura laughed.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see you now." Kankuro said and hung up. Sakura looked at her friends confused. "Sakura!" Three people called. Sakura shot out of her seat to see who called her with everyone at her heels.

There stood a girl with blond hair in four ponytails, a boy with orange messy hair and a red headed boy. Sakura screamed and ran to them and was engulfed in a bear hug. Plus Sakura hugged them all separately.

After everyone was introduced properly they all walked back to their seats. Temari looked at Sasuke and looked over him. "Sasuke right? Ok well if you hurt Sakura me, Gaara and Kankuro will kick your scrawny ass!" Temari promised. "Temari! Stop it geeze do you have to be so mean to him? Cut him some slack." Sakura pleaded. Temari nodded.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. "We moved here when you left cool right?" Kankuro shrugged. Gaara rolled his eyes. "How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked. "Mom." they all said simply. Sakura nodded.

"Oh hey Sakura can I talk to you?" Temari asked getting up. Sakura nodded and was lead out of ear range of everyone else. "What's up?" Sakura asked carelessly.

"Sakura he escaped from jail and we think he's after you and your mom..." Sakura's heart stopped...

**A/N: Dun dun dun duuun. Who is it? you ask. Well find out later 'kay. Please comment and all that jazz and if you'r brave enough to read my other storied that no one is daring enough to read... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Coughs maddly) Sorry but really please. **


	14. Bleeding Love and Sai

Crimson Blossom

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off IRULETHEWORLD! DONT KILL ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG! Second it will be ItaSaku soon enough. (Walks out of corner) I use to like SasuSaku but now I'm all ItaSaku! (dances the dance you did before) Please enjoy and be patent for the ItaSaku!**

'**Last time: 'Sakura's heart stopped...'**

Sakura took in a sharp breath. "What?! I have to get home to my mom!" Sakura panicked. Temari pulled Sakura into a hug. "Shhhhhhh... we talked to your mom... she wonts you to stay out and have fun. She is sure he wont find you two. He doesn't know where to start looking plus theis after him. Your safe for now plus you have me, Gaara, and Kankuro. Also your new friends." Temari clarified.

Sakura's breathing returned to normal and she nodded. Temari tightened her grip on Sakura then let go. "You ready to go back?" Temari asked taking a step back. Sakura nodded and they walked back to the friends.

They all smiled when Sakura and Temari rejoined them. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and Hinata while Temari sat next to Kankuro and Shikamaru. "So Hinata how long have you lived here?" Sakura asked. Hinata thought for a minute. "A-All m-my life." Hinata said sofly. Sakura smiled. "ME TOO! I'VE LIVED HERE ALL MY LIFE!" Naruto appeared out of no where. Sakura sighed and Hinata giggled softly blushing deeply.

Sakura took a bite of her pizza. 'I guess it arrived when I was talking with Temari...' Sakura's eyes flickered over to Temari who was laughing at Shikamaru and Choji who were arguing on who's piece of pizza that was. Sakura saw Kiba basically jump over Ino and grabbed it.

"Hey!" they both yelled at the dog eyed boy who was chewing on a huge part of the piece. Sakura laughed at them. Temari also laughed at them. Everyone was having a great time. "Hey Sakura why don't you show us the new song you wrote? The one you and Temari practiced." Gaara asked. All the friends stopped talking and turned to the pink haired girl and the headstrong blond.

"No way! No on wonts to hear that! It's bad eh terrible." Sakura exclaimed. "C'mon Sakura please can we hear it." Konan asked with Pein's arm around her shoulders. "Yeah Sakura let's hear it!" Ino and Naruto yelled at the same time. Sasuke and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Sakuara and Temari sighed in defeat. Everyone cheered. "Don't laughed." Sakura pleaded. They all nodded and moved closer so they could hear.

_Sakura:_

_Closed off from love,_

_I didn't need the pain,_

_Once or twice was enough,_

_And it was all in vain,_

_Time starts to pass,_

_Before you know it you're frozen._

_Ohhhh.._.

_But something happened,_

_For the vary first time with you,_

_My heart melts into the ground,_

_Found something true,_

_And everyone's looking around,_

_Thinking I'm going crazy._

Temari:

But I don't care what they say,

I'm in love with you,

They try to pull me away,

But they don't know the truth,

My heart's crippled by the vain,

That I keep on closing,

You cut me open and I.

**Both:**

**Keep bleeding,**

**Keep, keep bleeding love,**

**I Keep bleeding,**

**I Keep, keep bleeding love,**

**Keep bleeding,**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open.**

_Sakura:_

_Trying hard not to hear,_

_But they talk so loud,_

_Their piercing sound fill my ears,_

_Trying to fill me with doubt,_

_Yet I know the goal,_

_Is to keep me from falling._

_But nothing's greater,_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace, _

_And in this world of loneliness,_

__

I see your face,

Yet everyone around me

,  
Thinks that I'm going crazy,

Maybe, maybe,

Temari:

But I don't care what they say,

I'm in love with you,

They try to pull me away,

But they don't know the truth,

My heart's crippled by the vein,

That I keep on closing,

You cut me open and I,

**Both:**

**Keep bleeding,**

****

Keep, keep bleeding love,

I keep bleeding,

I keep, keep bleeding love,

Keep bleeding,

Keep, keep bleeding love,

You cut me open,

_Sakura:_

_And it's draining all of me,_

__

Oh they find it hard to believe,

I'll be wearing these scars,

For everyone to see,

Temari:

I don't care what they say,

I'm in love with you,

They try to pull me away,

But they don't know the truth,

My heart's crippled by the vein,

That I keep on closing,

You cut me open and I,

Temari: _Sakura: I--_

Keep bleeding,

Keep, keep bleeding love,

I keep bleeding,

I keep, keep bleeding love,

Keep bleeding,

Keep, keep bleeding love,

You cut me open and I,

_Sakura:_

_Keep bleeding,_

__

Keep, keep bleeding love,

I keep bleeding,

I keep, keep bleeding love,

Keep bleeding,

Keep, keep bleeding love, You cut me open and I,

Keep bleeding,

Keep, keep bleeding love,

Everyone clapped and cheered. "That was AWESOME!" Ino cheered. "SWEET!" Naruto and Kiba praised. Most of the others nodded in agreement.Some were in awe. Sakura and Temari bowed and smiled. "That was beautiful blossom. You never told me you sang." Said a voice behind Sakura and Temari. Sakura froze.

'Shit!' Sakura cursed along with more colorful language. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were in front of Sakura in defensive positions in a heart beat. The other stopped cheering and watched.

Sakura turned around slowly to see a man that looked a lot like Sasuke but more pale and emotionless. "Sai! Get the hell out of here!" Kankuro hissed at the man. "Yeah get lost!" Gaara and Temari joined in. Sakura was frighted to the point where she couldn't talk.

There was the man that help ruin Sakura's life. 'No not him...' Sakura pleased as she turned to see him. Staring back at her. 'Man what a day...'

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry theres a song in it. (pouts) I don't know why that was there. oh well. I make more story and less music next chapter. Plus I really don't hate Sai so I'm sorry of the position I put him in. I will make it better next time. like before no worries on ItaSaku it's soon... YEAH! (Dances) Please rate!**

**A**


	15. So right

Crimson Blossom

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long! Please enjoy!**

'**Last time: 'Man what a day...'**

Sakura tensed up and took a step back."Sakura who is this guy?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes. Sakura shook her head. "Go die Sai!" Temari hissed. Gaara growled in the back of his throat.

"What is going on here!?" Sasuke asked. Him, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara stood up."Sai is Sakura's old boyfriend. He was cheating on her with some dumb blond." Kankuro cleared up. Ino, Temari, Deidara and Naruto all looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Kankuro looked confused for minute before it came to him. "Oh! No offence!" He smiled sheepishly.

They all rolled their eyes. Sai had an amused face. Sakura bit her lower lip. Sai took a step toward them. Konan stood up like her butt was on fire. "I _hate_ people who think it's good to cheat! Stay away from him you two timing _asshole_!" Konan hissed. Venom leaking from her words.

Sai put on a smug smile. "I never cheated on my dear Sakura." he said innocently. Naruto and Kiba growled. Itachi and Sasuke glare with unseen hope that Sai would set aflame.

Sakura shook. Hinata ran to her. "Sakura are you ok?" Hinata asked too worried to stammer.

Sakura bit her lip again. Pain narrowed his eyes before he himself stood. He walked in between Sai and the rest of the group. "Clearly you are not wonted here. It would be best if you just stayed away from us and Sakura." Pain said leaving no room to argue.

Something flashed in Sai's eyes but he nodded smiling. He headed for the exit. When they were sure he was gone they relaxed. Sakura's legs picked that time to give away.

"Sakura!" Hinata cried as she tried to hold Sakura's shaking but nearly dropped her. Sakura stared at the ground like she was in a trance. Tears flooded her eyes some spilling over. Hinata looked at her worried.

The other friends were now at their sides. "Oh Sakura please don't cry! That weirdo is gone!" Ino begged hugging the still shaking girl.

Hinata and TenTen also hugged Sakura. When the let go Konan walked over. "Are you ok, Sakura?" She whispered softly. Sakura nodded slowly. Konan pulled Sakura into a gentile embrace.

Konan pulled away smiling softly as she walked back to Pain and whispered "Thank you" softly. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Konan laid her head on his shoulder.

Finally Temari appeared and held Sakura in yet another embrace. Sakura cried into her shoulder. Temari rubbed her head and whispered "Its ok, sweetheart." over and over again.

Sakura's phone ringing split them both up. Sakura swallowed before she flipped the phone open. "...Hello?" Sakura said unsure. "Hello Sakura. It's mom. How was you doing?" Her mother asked. Sakura sighed with relief. "Fine, mom. Why?" Sakura asked a small smile on her face. Momentarily forgetting what had just happened.

"Well... no _real _reason... just seeing how you were. Oh! And when are you coming home?" Her mother asked. Sakura's eyes dropped. "Now." Sakura muttered. "Ok! See you come home! Love you! Bye!" Her mother said cheerfully. Sakura smiled softly. "I love you, too. Bye." Sakura hung up.

"Sorry guys this day was just a little too eventful day for me. I'm going home. Sorry." Sakura stood. "No! Sakura don't be sorry it was _so _not your fault. Besides I had fun! We have to do it again!" Ino said excitedly. Hinata nodded softly. "So true! We have to do this again soon." TenTen agreed.

Sakura smiled more relaxed now. Sasuke appeared out of the crowd. "You still up for that date?" He asked his dark eyes looking at her with sympathy. Sakura's smile softened and nodded.

"We had better get going too. It's getting late." Deidara and Ino said at the same time. They stared at each other confused for a second. Everyone tried to hold back a smile. They both huffed and turned away. This time most did smile.

Sakura felt in a much better mood and decided not to ruin it by thinking about what just happened. Pain left to start his car. Sense Konan, Deidara, and Tobi rode here with him they went too but not without a hug first. Konan hugged her as gentile as before, Deidara one arm hugged her and Tobi hugged her head on and whispered "Is Sakura ok?" Sakura smiled again and nodded.

Tobi pulled away and skipped to catch up with Konan and Deidara... but he forgot about the curb and tripped and fell face flat against the concrete. Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, and Choji laughed. While the rest shook their heads except Hinata and Sakura who looked worried.

"Tobi is ok..." Tobi winced. After the laughing calmed they left. Then Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji left. Going to Ino's car. Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame left in Hidan's car. Hinata, Kiba and Shino left in Kiba's car. The three sand siblings left after they gave Sakura a hug. Neji, Lee and TenTen left in Neji's car. Naruto and Sasuke took off in Sasuke's Car. Zetsu and Sasori left in separate cars.

Sakura was the only one left besides Itachi. Sakura looked him for minute. He stared back silently. "Are you feeling better?" He asked in a calm voice. "Yeah..." Sakura kicked the floor. Sakura felt the urge to wont to tell him what was on her mind.

"It's just that he..." Sakura started but then started making faces. Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Hn?" Sakura looked into his soft eyes. "He scares me." Sakura confessed. Itachi nodded for her to continue. "He... used to... hit me when we were dating. I told my mom and we... moved." Sakura edited a little at the end.

Sakura's eyes started to water. She sniffled loudly. Then something so out of place though it felt so right Sakura Haruno danger magnet was now in the worm comfort of Itachi Uchiha's arms...

**A/N: Yeah! Did you like this chappy? Hope so! Sorry it took so long to get this on...! A little ItaSaku-ness! I**** hope you liked it! Please review and I will write more! the more reviews I get the sooner the chapters will come and the sooner the ItaSaku will come! See ya!**


	16. Two times the charm

Crimson Blossom

**A/N: sorry it took so long! here you go please enjoy the ItaSaku!**

'**Last time: 'Worm comfort of Itachi Uchiha's arms...'**

Sakura snuggled into his chest. She wrapped her slim arms around his waist. Sakura felt him breathing in her smell. Sakura was so happy she took a shower that morning. She took a sniff of his scent he had a light cologne on_. _He smelled beautiful.

Sakura took a step back to look at him. His beautiful dark eyes stared back. Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Umm... do you want to meet my mom?" Sakura asked sheepishly. Itachi nodded.

He turned to his car and motioned her to follow. When they got to the car he opened the passenger door. Sakura smiled at him and stepped in. He closed the door behind her.

When Itachi climbed into the car and started the engine the car filled with music. Sakura recognized the song in a heartbeat. She turned to him. "You like Misery loves it's company, by Red jumpsuit Apparatus?" Sakura asked surprised. Itachi looked at her and nodded.

"Do you?" he asked. Sakura nodded. Itachi gave a smirk. "Beat but I'm not broken!" Sakura sang along. "Guide me through with your hand." Itachi sang as well. They looked at each other and laughed.

With Itachi, Sakura felt so free. She craved it now like a drug. They sang along with the song til they got to Sakura's house. Itachi turned off the engine and got out. Same as Sakura.

They walked to the door. Sakura opened it and held it for Itachi. When they were both inside Sakura called out, "Mom! You home!? I wont you to meet someone!"

They heard something move in the other room. "I'm in the living room, sweetheart!" her mother called back. "Come on." Sakura whispered to Itachi as she headed to the living room area. Itachi followed like a shadow.

When they came into view Sakura's mother stood up. "Hello! I'm Sakura's mom! You are...?"She asked smiling brightly at Itachi. He smiled politely. "Itachi Uchiha. You work for my dad now, I belive." Sakura's mom looked at the ceiling thinking. "Oh yes! That's right! Nice to meet you! Oh your mother invited us to dinner Friday night and I lost the number to call her by but could you be a dear and tell her we can make it?" Sakura's mother asked. Itachi nodded.

"Well I'd better go. See you tomorrow Sakura." Her name rolled his tung like velvet. Sakura smiled brightly. "See ya! Oh I'll walk you to the door!" Sakura walked to the door and opened it for him.

When he walked by he stopped by and whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed deeply and nodded. Itachi smirked and walked to his car. When he was out of view Sakura closed the door and walked back into the living room.

Her mother was smiling at her. "I think you like him...!" Sakura looked shocked. "I don't like him like that! Just as a friend!" Sakura defended. Her mother's smile grow wider. "A friend... that I want to marry!" Sakura confessed. Her mother jumped up. "I knew it!"

Her mother gave Sakura a worm hug. "Now" Her mother said more calm now; taking a seat on the couch. "Tell me about your night!" She said getting more gitty. Sakura sat next to her mother and told her everything that happened that night.

Her mothers face darkened when Sakura told her about what Temari said and brightened when Sakura told her about the song. Her mother got an angry face when Sai showed up and got a smug look when the friends more or less said to beat it and die.

Then when she told her mother the part where Tobi fell, she looked sympathetic and got gitty again when she was told that Itachi hugged her. "My what an eventful night! My favorite part was the end!" Her mother hugged her again. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm going to bed mom! Night!" Sakura yelled as she darted up the stairs to her room. Sakura changed into a large T-shirt with night boxers. Then jumped into bed with her cell phone and found a comfy position and to text Ino.

**Sakura: Hey Ino?**

**Ino: Hey Sakura how you doin?**

**Sakura: Better.**

**Ino: Cool! Is there something u wont?**

**Sakura: yeah sry! Guess what!**

**Ino: wat!**

**Sakura: I'm going to the Uchiha's 4 dinner Friday!**

**Ino: No way! Gr8! U have to tell me all the deails!**

**Sakura: will do! Sry to bother u. see ya!**

**Ino: bye!**

**Sakura: TenTen? U there?**

**TenTen: hey saku wat up?**

**Sakura: not much but...**

**TenTen: but...**

**Sakura: I'm going to itachi and sasuke's for dinner Friday!**

**TenTen: awesome! Tell me everything! Kay?**

**Sakura: yeah hey no prob!**

**TenTen: See u!**

**Sakura: bye bye!**

**Sakura: Hinata? Speak to me!**

**Hinata: hello sakura how are you doing?**

**Sakura: better! Oh guess what!**

**Hinata: your eating dinner at the Uchiha's Friday**

**Sakura: what! How do u no?**

**Hinata: ino**

**Sakura: well thax ino! Ruin the surprise!**

**Hinata: don't worry bout it kay? Bye**

**Sakura: yeah bye hinata!**

Sakura sat there thinking over all that happened to day. "Wow it really was an eventful day..." Sakura mused. Then Sakura thought of what Itachi said when he left earlier. The thought made Sakura's heart race. Sakura drifted to sleep with his words in mind...

"_Will you go out with me?"_

**A/N: You like it? Sorry for it being a little short:( but hey at lest this should help me live a little long right I RULE THE WORLD? Please rate and review!**


	17. What a wonderful dream

Crimson Blossom

**A/N: Yeah! Quick update! Here you go please enjoy. **

'**Last time: ' "Will you go out with me?"'**

Beep... Beep... Beep!

Sakura sat up slowly. Then for no reason she smiled. Sakura had a beautiful dream about Itachi last night.

_Dream..._

_Sakura was standing in front of her full length mirror. Sakura wore a hot pink dress that went to her_ _knees. Sakura's mom had given it to her on her 15__th__ birthday. Sakura was now wearing for her date with... Sakura got real gitty at the thought..._

_Itachi Uchiha._

_Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura nearly screamed in glee! She darted down the stairs before her mom could stand to open the door. Sakura collected her thoughts and calmly opened the door to see Itachi._

_Itachi was wearing his black pants and shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He gave a world famous smirk. Sakura's knees nearly gave out at the sight of the beautiful man._

"_I..." Sakura turned her head slightly still staring at Itachi. "Umm... Going out now... Bye!" Sakura yelled and closed the door behind her before her mom could reply back. _

_Sakura and Itachi walked to the car. When they were on the road Sakura turned to him. "So..." She started cutely. "Where are we going?" Itachi chuckled. "It's a surprise." he said. Sakura pouted. Itachi chuckled again._

_Sakura stared out the window watching the lights pass them. Sakura was startled when they stopped. She looked to Itachi who was staring at her with a warm gaze. He smiled softly. Sakura couldn't help it, she had to smile back._

_Sakura got out of the car and looked at where they were. Sakura's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. They were standing in front of a beautiful boat. It had the Uchiha's symbol on the front._

"_Oh my god... we're eating dinner on that!?" Sakura gasped. Itachi smirked._

_After a lovely dinner they danced to a few songs. Sakura stared into his dark gentile eyes. He leaned down and touched her lips softly. Sakura put her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up._

_And then... Sakura woke up._

Sakura smiled at the dream. Then she got up and took a shower and put on a black skirt with a dark blue tank top. Sakura darted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kaniko Haruno, Sakura's mom, was wearing long black pants with a black plain T-shirt with a dark blue vest_._ The vest had the Uchiha symbol on the shoulders.

"Oh! Hi sweetie your up early." Kaniko pointed out. Sakura looked at the cloak, it read; 7:05. Sakura walked in and sat at table. "Yeah I know! I don't know why I'm in such a good mood!" Sakura made patterns on the table with her pointer finger.

"That's good! I have work today so I wont be here when you get home." Kaniko said. Sakura looked lost in thought. "Hey mom? Can I have some friends over like 5 people for a little while?" Sakura asked. Kaniko nodded.

"Thanks mom! See ya!" Sakura kissed her mom's cheek as she ran out the door. Sakura ran to the bus stop to see Sasuke and Itachi there. Sakura slowed to a walk and smiled brightly. "Hi guys!" Sakura exclaimed. They both turned to her and smirked. "Hey." they both said.

Sakura walked up to them and frowned. They looked confused. "What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "I'm short!" Sakura whined playfully. They smirked again and bent their knees. They weren't as tall with their knees bent but they were messing around.

Sakura growled playfully. The school bus rounded the corner. It came to a halt in front of them. Itachi allowed Sakura to go before him. "Thanks." Sakura looked at him and smiled then froze. His eyes looked the same as in her dream the night before.

'Omg! He is sooooooooo hot!' Sakura shook the thought from her mind and walked on to the bus. Sakura sat next to Hinata again. "Hey Hinata do you want to come over tonight?" Sakura asked turning to the shy girl. "O-oh u-umm sure..." Hinata agreed.

"Cool! Hey Ino, TenTen do you guys want to come over too?" Sakura asked turning to them. "Sure!" They said at the same time. "I want to come!" Naruto yelled.

"N-Naruto i-it's j-j-just a little g-girl time." Hinata said lightly. "Oh! Ok thanks Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he hugged her. Sakura looked at all the friends and stopped at Itachi. He was staring at her with gentile eyes.

Sakura smiled at the perfect man and couldn't wait to go out with him and experience a real kiss...

**A/N: How was it? I know it's a little short but it was quick right? Oh I RULE THE WORLD please let me live long enough to write some more ItaSaku! (gets on knees and beggs) Also you remind me of my friend Alice! she's a vampire too! Sorry got off task but anyway please rate and review!**


	18. Leave the house!

Crimson Blossom

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long to get this on! Although it is longer then all the others! Please Enjoy and I hope you will one day forgive me.**

'**Last time: 'Couldn't wait to experience a real kiss...' **

"Get back here! Chicken! Take your punishment like a man you baby!" Sakura yelled as she ran. Sakura out ran all the friends. They were in P.E. playing dodge ball well... they were doing a demonstration for the class and Deidara through a dodge ball at Sakura's chest and now she was currently trying to kill him.

"It was so an accident! Please dear god don't hurt me!" Deidara yelled as Sakura reached for the collar of his shirt. Itachi and the rest of the Akastuki were tying to catch up to them while Sasuke and his friends were laughing too hard to help. Well all but Hinata.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were cheering her on. "Go on Sakura! Kick his ass!" Temari cheered. "Yeah!" Gaara and Kankuro cheered as well. Sakura kept slipping out of Itachi's grip when he caught up with them. Sakura took a leap of fate and tackled Deidara. Sakura pulled on his blond hair.

"So blondie! Do you want me to shoot you now or should I wait." Sakura threatened. Deidara eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Later please, Sakura!" Deidara cried. Sakura growled. Deidara whimpered. Itachi came up behind Sakura and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the blond.

Sakura didn't resist, she let Itachi drag her away from the blond. "Shh.." He whispered in her ear. Sakura felt her face grow hot. She nodded slowly to hind the deep red mark on her cheeks. Itachi let go of her just in time for the other friends to catch up. Sakura's other classmates were cheering.

Also Gai sesnsai was yelling something Sakura showing the most powerful way of expressing her youth. Sakura had spent half the class chasing Deidara. Now that it was close to the end of class Gai allowed them to get changed. Sakura's face was slightly red as she started changing.

All her gal pals were congratulating her on getting Deidara to nearly piss his pants. Well all but Hinata. But that was ok. Sakura and the others walked out once again just as the bell rang. Sakura being the smart girl that she was already knew that Ino had told all the friends where she lived and her number.

Sakura was about to sigh when Temari appeared next to Sakura and gave her a high five. Sakura smiled at her best friend. They giggled all the way to the bus. Sakura sat with Hinata while Temari and Kankuro sat in front of them. Gaara sat with Naruto. They had became friends almost instantly.

They all chatted about different things. When Sakura's stop came the Uchiha brothers, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Konan got off as well. The boys raised their eyebrows. "Why are you girls getting of?" Kisame asked. "Yeah Konan where the hell you going?" Hidan asked. "We're going to Sakura's house!" TenTen said.

The boys all nodded understandingly. Konan rolled her eyes but said nothing else. The girls turned and walked down the street with Sakura leading the way. The girls waved goodbye to all the boys as they entered Sakura's house.

"Where's your mom?" Ino asked. "Work." Sakura answered simply. They all nodded. "What are going to do first?" Konan asked. "Her hair!" TenTen yelled. Hinata jumped. TenTen scratched behind her head sheepishly. "Sorry..." She apologize. Hinata nodded slowly with her hand over her heart. Sakura rolled her eyes.

All the girls headed upstairs into Sakura's room. After about 3 hours they all stepped back to get a good look. They all smiled and nodded. Sakura stood up and walked over to the mirror to see how she looked. Sakura had to admit that she looked really good.

Sakura had her hair in a large braid that reached her waist. No makeup because Sakura was pretty enough and the makeup would ruin it. She was in a knee length dress that was a light pink. The top of the dress was a sleeveless and was silk. It swayed behind her. She had a choker that was black with a cherry on the front. They went all out! They even painted her finger nails red and black.

Sakura looked at Konan. She shrugged and smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. Sakura slipped on pink flip-flops. The girls smiled and left.

**5 minutes later!**

The door bell rang. Sakura smiled and headed for the door. When she opened it there stood Sasuke in all his glory. He was wearing a plain white shirt and dark jeans with a sexy smirk. Sakura blushed and smiled brightly. Sasuke nodded and they walked to the car.

When Sakura got home about 3 hours later it was dark. She stood outside her house watching Sasuke drive away. Sakura had lots of fun. She had popcorn, candy and a Mountain Dew. Sasuke was sweet and fun to hang out with. They saw 'Click' and it was hilarious!

Sakura looked around the driveway and saw no car. Her mom wasn't home. Sakura put her spear key into the lock and walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned on the living room light and saw the answering machine blinking. That meant there was a message.

She walked over and clicked the button and Itachi's voice came out, "Sakura I was just calling to make sure that you are aware that my mother got your mom's message and said to come over at 8:00. Also could you call me back? I'll talk to you later." With that there was a beep and Itachi's voice was gone.

Sakura smiled and deleted the message. Sakura walked into the hall to look into the mirror at her reflection. She hung her keys on the little hooks at the bottom of the mirror. Sakura looked back in the mirror in time to see Sai walking towards her with a angry face.

Sakura screamed and bolted out of his path. Sakura turned to look at him. Once again he was heading straight to her. Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. He reached out to grab her but she moved away in time. He was so close that when she turned to run her braid smacked him in the face. He rubbed his cheek before he trailed after her again this time he ran to catch up with her.

Sakura bolted upstairs and into her room. She didn't have time to lock it because he was pushing at it. Tears traveled down her rosy cheeks as she tried to keep him out. "Go away!" Sakura screamed. "You bitch!" Sai yelled back.

Sakura didn't know what to do. He rammed the door. Sakura nearly fell over. She pressed herself against the door again and cried harder. She prayed for god to save her. Sakura heard him back up and run to ram the door again. Then a thought came to Sakura.

She stood up quickly and got out of the way. As she assumed he rammed the door and without Sakura applying pressure the door gave out and Sai's destination was the floor. He grunted as he hit the ground. Sakura took this opportunity to bolt out of the room. She raced down the stairs and tripped on the 5th to last stair and tumbled down the rest.

Sakura screamed in pain. She landed funky and it hurt her greatly. As if now god decided to help her out, her phone rang. She pulled out the phone and clicked on. She heard Sai struggle to get up in her room.

"Hello?!" Sakura said panicked. "Sakura?" Came Itachi's voice. He sounded worried. Sakura's eyes bulged again. "Dear god! Itachi you have to help me! Sai is in the house and I'm scared! Please come and get me I fell down the stairs! He's upstairs!" Sakura panicked. "Alright! I'm on my way! Try to get out of the house! Stay on the phone!" Itachi advised.

Sakura nodded and struggled to her feet. She limped to the door. Just then she heard Sai get to his feet and was heading for the stairs. Sakura through open the door and closed it behind her. "Itachi! He's coming! Please don't let him get me!" Sakura sobbed as she hobbled past her lawn on the side walk.

"Don't worry! I see you!" Itachi called. Sakura looked up and saw a black car heading her way. She heard him hang up. Sakura hobbled faster. She turned to see Sai step out of the house. The car stopped in front of her. She pulled the door open and saw Itachi in the driver seat with the phone to his ear.

Sakura jumped in next to him and slammed the door behind her. Itachi hit the gas and they were off. "Yes... I'm with her now dad... tell her mom not to go to that house tonight...I know... yeah, thanks dad. Bye."

He turned to sakura and studied her. "Are you ok?" he asked. Sakura was breathing heavily. She managed a nod before she broke down and cried. He parked the car in front of an unfamiliar home. It was huge! Itachi got out and walked to her side of the car.

He opened the door and picked her up bridal style and closed the door. He carried her to the house as if she weighted nothing. The door opened before they got there and a butler eyed them but stayed silent. Sakura continued to cry as he carried her upstairs and into what looked like his room.

He closed the door with his foot and walked to the bed and laid down with her in his lap. Sakura curled into his chest. He started making circles in her back gently whispering to her softy. "It's ok... I'm here." over and over again. The room was dark but she could make him out in the moonlight. She looked into his dark eyes. She couldn't read his expression.

She leaned up to his face and whispered, "Thank you." softly. He looked at her just as she pushed her lips to his slowly. Unsurely she brought her hands up and tangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. He ran his hand up and down her small back.

Sakura arched her back as he continued to tickle her back. He smirked against her lips. Sakura felt so right and safe. Was it in the home? The room? No, it was with Itachi. He was her lost part. And... she loved him. Now it was clear that he loved her as well.

**A/N: Did you like it? Is it getting better? I hope I'm doing a good job of the ItaSaku! Tell me! Please rate and review! (Looks at IRULETHEWORLD) Can I still live?? Tell me soon please! I can't take the silents!**


	19. His heart beat

Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'It was clear that he loved her to...' **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update!! I have no idea why it took that long to get it here but here you go. Sorry! Please Enjoy!!**

Sakura groaned softly as she shifted to a new position. It was still dark outside. Her small hands gripped on to the silky fabric. Her head was on something warm. She opened her eyes and saw plain walls. Then the night before came to her. She turned her head up to see a sleeping Itachi. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily. Sakura looked at her hands, she had two handfuls of his silk shirt. Sakura blushed and brought her fingers to her lips.

She laid her head back on his chest. She listened to his heart beat. It was so beautiful like a bird fluttering in the wind.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

Over and over again. Sakura felt as though she could listen to it for hours, days, months, years, centauries. She felt the heat radiate from his chest. She breathed in his scent. She took a beep breath and exhaled a little loud. "Oops." she whispered and giggled softly. Sakura gasped softly and looked up at Itachi. She blushed and giggled softly again. "Oops." she whispered sheepishly. He looked down at her with beautiful black eyes. He cocked his head slightly to the left.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sakura asked softly. He shook his head. He wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Itachi buried his face in her hair. She felt him kiss the top of her head. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. Sakura would have loved to stay there forever as long as she had him. But of course something had to happen. Her phone went off.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

She grabbed her phone from the purse she didn't remember bringing in last night! It didn't mater right now. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Omg! Sakura are you ok?" it was Ino.

"Yeah, Itachi is here with me, he saved me."

"Really? OMG! I'm so going to kill your stupid ex!"

"..."

"Sorry, now did that asshole hurt you?"

"Well my ankle hurts, a little! And well I'm a little shaky sense you brought it back up. Other then that I'm fine."

"Ok... wait! Where are you now?"

"I told you! I'm with Itachi."

"Where!?"

"Him and Sasuke's and most likely their parents house."

"I see... wait shouldn't you be with Sasuke?"

"Sai came after the date. Sasuke had already left... wait! How do you know about this?"

"Your mom called. She asked me if I were going over to your house, and if so then not to cause Sai was there."

"What about the cops?"

"I drove by your house and saw them investigating, Sai is most likely long gone by now either in jail or still free."

Sakura shivered at the thought. Itachi pulled her into his lap. She felt the heat of his chest on her back. His arms lay on her lap around her waist loosely. She leaned back and had her head at the crook of Itachi's neck. He laid his chin on top of her head.

"I'm scared, Ino."

"I know I was freaking out all last night. TenTen has called you twice. She's about to rip the phone away from me! Come on TenTen let me-"

"Sakura! Are you ok?"

I'm fine, really."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. My batteries are going to die so I have to go, bye!"

Sakura hung up the phone when she received two goodbyes. She laid the phone next to her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Man, I love them but they have to believe me when I say that I'm fine, gosh." Itachi chuckled softly and played with a strained of Sakura's hair. He swirled it around. Sakura's scalp tickled from the soft motions.

"I like your hair, it's soft and pretty." Itachi murmered softly. Sakura turned around to face him. Her knees were on both sides of his calves. She used his shoulders to hold herself up. "Your hair is more softer and prettier then mine. I love it a lot! If you get a hair cut I will hunt you down, got it!" She threatened. She couldn't keep up the poker face. She began to laugh, Itachi soon joined her. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He kissed back.

Sakura sighed when she broke away. Itachi cocked his head to the side. She looked at him. "I have to go home and see what's left. I'll see you at school." Sakura called as she grabbed her purse and limped slightly out the door down the stairs and out the front door. On her way home she text Ino.

Sakura: can u pick me up?

Ino soon replied.

Ino: Be right over!

When Sakura got to her house she grabbed gym shoes, socks, denim shorts and a light blue tank top. She grabbed her back pack and all her homework and sat on the front porch. She didn't want to be in the house alone longer then need be. Ino pulled up and Sakura got into the front seat almost instantly.

Ino looked at her questioningly."I don't want to be in there alone so can we drop by your house so I can change?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded and drove in the direction of the school. They passed the school and 3 streets down was a mansion that wasn't as big as Itachi and Sasuke's though close. Sakura and Ino went in and when Sakura was done changing they went to the bus stop were the bus came. What a night last night was. She knew all the friends would be asking her about it.

**A/N: How was it? Once again sorry! Please rate and review!! Yes I know IRULETHEWORLD! How can I be so mean? Please forgive me!! :(**


	20. Time to explain

Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'What a night...'**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait!! Please enjoy! This is for your patients! (Throw cookies to readers!) **

Sakura and Ino walked up the steps and onto the bus. When they got to the back questions were asked like bullets. "What happened!?" Temari yelled. "Where is he?" Gaara growled. "We'll kick his ass, Sakura!" Kankuro sneered. "Where was Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked. "W-what-t d-did he-e do t-o y-y-ou?" Hinata stammered. Sakura and Ino sat next to each other and face all the other friends. "Where did you go after Sai showed up?" Konan asked. Pein glared at the seat in front of him.

"Wow! Slow down! Let Sakura tell her story then we can ask her questions if not already answered." Shikamaru said simply. He looked interested in what Sakura had to say. Everyone looked at Sakura waiting for her to begin her story. Sakura raised an eyebrow and began her story.

"Well I went out with Sasuke and when I got home, after Sasuke had drove off, I waked inside the house. My mom was working late. I went inside and listened to my messages and walked over to the mirror we have in the hallway across from the livingroom and put the keys up and looked into the mirror. Well that's when I saw Sai walking toward me. He looked really mad. I guess he saw Sasuke drive away or somehow found out about my date with Sasuke, well I don't know!

"Anyway he came towards me and I ran. I got up the stairs and closed the door of my room in his face. I didn't get time to lock it because he was ramming the door so I couldn't get it locked. So I stepped away from the door and when he rammed it, well the door fell down." Pein stepped into the conversation and spoke. "That was smart of you. Good job." Sakura nodded to him and continued her story. "I ran over him and went down the stairs and tripped and fell down the last few." Sakura was interrupted again but this time by a chorus of 'Ohhhh's. Sakura waited for them to calm down before she continued.

"Well I thought that he was going to get me when my cell phone rang and it was Itachi. I told him about what was happening and he said to get out of the house and that he was on his way. I heard Sai get up and come for me so I got up and got out the door. Itachi came down the street and helped me get away from Sai. He took me back to his house and told my mom to stay away from our house. I stayed with them that night, well last night, and called Ino and picked up cloths and that is how you see me now." Sakura finished her story. She took a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. "Wow..." Naruto who had been quiet the whole time was at a los of words. Well there has to be a first for everything.

"I hate that man so much." Temari said darkly. "I know what you mean." Neji said quietly. Hidan and Kiba were muttering something under their breaths. Hinata shook with fear. Shino looked troubled. "I'm sorry Sakura." TenTen said sadly. Sakura smiled softly. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Any of your's so don't worry about it. We'll all be more alert from now on, right?" Sakura asked opening her eyes to look around at everyone's sad faces.

They nodded.

Hinata pulled a picture out of her backpack and handed it to Sakura. It was a picture of a large Cherry blossom. Sakura smiled at it. On the bottom was some words in nice handwriting. _"We love you Sakura, stay safe. Love Hinata. And with love from everyone else._ Sakrua smiled at Hinata and thanked everyone. She stuffed the papper into her front pocket. Just then Sakura's stop came and the Uchiha brothers got on. "Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked sitting across from Sakura. He scooted in so Itachi could sit down. Sakura nodded. Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Sakura looked around and saw that everyone looked troubled or just thinking. Sakura sighed. She looked past Ino out the window.

Soon the bus came to a stop and everyone exited it slowly. Most still had yet to speak. Sakura stopped and turned to Pein and Konan as they exited the bus. "Wait! What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Konan looked thoughtful. "We were worried about you." Sakura shook her head but still smiled because they really did care for her and she was glad. They all walked to the front of the school and sat on the steps.

Soon all the other older kids came and asked Sakura more questions and she had to retell the story 2 more times. Once because some didn't hear it and another time because Tobi didn't get it. Most of the friends shook their heads when Tobi announced that even after the second time of hearing it he still didn't get it. Sakura sighed and once again explained it. Okay three times. When Tobi had finally understood it was time to go to advisory.

All the friends who had the same adv. as Sakura waited at her locker so they could all walk together. Sakura felt so safe with all of them around her. They all laughed and chatted till they got the room. They all walked in and the door shut behind they all froze in place. Sakura's heart hummed in her chest. All the classmates and both teachers were silent.

There in the middle of the room was Sai. He turned and smiled at Sakura. Sakura felt as though she was going to pass out or have a heart attack. "Hey! Your not suppose to be here!" Naruto hissed. "You son of bitch!" Konan yelled. Sakura's voice hitched in her throat when Sai turned to face them.

In his hand was a loaded gun pointed right at them.

**A/N: How did you like it? I'm thinking the next chpter will be the last one for Crimson Blossom though there will be a seqal called Bright Smile of the loved. I Hope you will all read it! Thank you and sorry the chappy is short! Please rate and review and have a good day!!**


	21. Enter the name: Crimson Blossom

Crimson Blossom

'**Last time: 'In his hand was a loaded gun pointed right at them...' **

**A/N: Nice! Quick update! Please enjoy and remember the sequal is called Bright smile of the loved! Pleas read it and enjoy the last chapter of Crimson Blossom!**

"Hello Sakura." Sai said carelessly. Sakura bit her lower lip as hard as she could. She was afraid that if she didn't she would do or say something that she shouldn't say. Sai gave a pout. "Now come now you can't really tell me that you're not happy to see me..." he trailed off. He raise the gun towards her. "Can you?" he asked emotionlessly. Sakura shook with fear. If anyone asked her if she would do anything for the one she loved she didn't know she would say.

"Why?" Sakura said softly fighting back the tears. Sai raise an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked smugly. Sakura felt tears fall. "Why are you doing this?!" Sakura yelled taking a step forward with a hand over her chest. Sai looked at her sadly for a moment before he shrugged. "It's too much fun." He laughed. A cold sick laugh that only could belong to him. Sakura shook with fear as she thought of the last time she had heard that laugh.

_Flash Back:_

_Sakura was walking over to her boyfriend Sai's house. He was such a loving boyfriend always did nice thing for her. She felt like she didn't deserve him. All her friends were jealous because Sai is the hottest boy at her school. And he was all hers, no one could take him away from her. She thought about how Sai was very public about them._

_She was happy that he didn't mind kissing her out in the open in front of everyone it's just that he sometimes got a little carried away when it came to... well stuff. Sakura, ever sense she started dating Sai, she hasn't been able to hang out with Gaara and Kankuro as just them and her. Sai always has to be there and even then he doesn't let them close to her._

_That's one of his downfalls. Gaara and Kankuro are always trying to talk her into breaking up with him but she never listen to them or changed the subject on them before she could get mad at them. And lately they've got Temari telling her the same thing. Sakura knows they are just worried. Sometime Sakura wished they worried a little less._

_Sakura really does value their opinion because their best friends but it's the same thing every time she's alone with them. Sakura hasn't yelled at them yet but if they keep it up she may. Sakura doesn't like getting mad at them. They are like her family and she doesn't want that ruined. Sakura turned onto Sai's street. He live's in decent sized house. The thing is he lives at the end of this really long street. She wished that he lived closer._

_Suddenly Sakura's phone rang. _

_Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring!_

_Sakura flipped open her phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Sakura! It's Temari! How are you doing?" _

"_Good, how are you?" Sakura asked as she stopped walking._

"_Fine, listen where are you?"_

"_I'm heading over to Sai's house. Why?"_

"_..."_

"_Temari? Are you there?" Sakura wondered where her friend went._

"_..."_

"_Temari? Temari!? Are you there? Please talk to me!" Sakura panicked._

"_... I'm here..." Temari seemed far away._

"_Temari?" Sakura was worried her never acted like this before._

"_... Don't do it..." she said louder._

_Sakura was confused. "Do what?"_

"_..." Temari was silent again._

"_Do what, Temari!?" Sakura asked getting aggravated._

"_... Don't go to Sai's house...please, Sakura, just don't." Temari pleaded._

_Sakura couldn't believe her ears! "Give it up! I'm not going to stop seeing him! Please except that! Goodbye." Sakura snapped shut her phone. She continued to walk..._

_When Sakura got there Sai began to hit her and call her a bitch. When Sakura lest the house she ran home sobbing. She told her mom, called the police, called Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro and told them she was moving. His evil laugh haunted her for days. Sai went to jail._

_End Flash Back._

Sakura shivered at the thought. She looked into Sai's evil eyes. The eyes that used to belong to her loving boyfriend. Now tainted by the evil that he let corrupt was shaking like crazy. Sakura looked at his gun. She thought about what she knew about guns. A thought came to her. 9! She only had one shot at this. She looked around at her friends and classmates.

They were either glaring daggers at him or giving frightened looks. It was all her fault. If she never moved here then they wouldn't have to worry about it. She gave another look at her friends. Glaring daggers: Sasuke, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Deidara, Neji, and Sasori. Scared: Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Kisame and Lee. Sakura bit her lip. Could she do this?......

Yes. If their lives depended on then Yes.

Sakura looked around. Her stomach was in three different knots. She got that sickly feeling in her chest and throat. If not for herself it was for them. Sakura looked down and choked back a sob. She knew that now was the time. That she really loved...

It was time to let him... them... go.

"Thank you." She whispered to her friends. They all turned to look at her. Tears streaked down her face. She looked over at Itachi and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that... we wont be able to go on that date... I don't think I can come over tonight either." Sakura looked at him. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Before she could chicken out she pushed all her friends out of the way. They all trampled to the ground. With one last glance she turned and darted out of the room. Sai didn't understand what had happened so he shot a bullet. 8! Sai ran after Sakura.

Sakura ran down the hall. Bang! Bang! Sakura somehow dodged the two bullets. 6! Sakura's chest felt like it was going to blow up. People came out of the classrooms and ran right back in when Sai and Sakura ran by. Bang! It missed! But it was close that time! 5! Sakura nearly lost her balance. She got to her feet and continued to run. Bang! Bang! Sai missed again. 3!

Sakura ran out the front entrance. She heard cop sirens in the distance. Sakura ran down the steps and ran towards the river that was just a playground away. Bang! He missed again by a hair. 2! Bang! Sakura screamed in pain! Right through her hip. Sakura struggled to continue to run. 1...

Sakura saw the river. She heard the rushing water. Perfect! Sakura felt that blood run down her leg. Something slipped from her pocket. She heard people scream as they left the school building and saw Sakura limping bleeding like crazy. She couldn't run much longer she could do this. Sakura ran and stopped at the river looking down. She ducked. Sai shot his final bullet. It...

...

...

...

...

...

Missed.

Sakura looked over at Sai. He was staring at her with crazed eyes. Sakura smiled weakly. The cops were running to the seen. Sai dropped his gun. Sakura stood up and limped passed him. A crowd had suddenly formed. Sakura spotted her mother. She was crying with a poker face on. Sakura smiled lightly. She hobbled over to Itachi and Sasuke. Everyone was in tears. Even Sasuke and Itachi! Surprise! Surprise!

Sakura smiled softly. "You scared the hell out of us!" Sasuke yelled rubbing away tears of joy. Sakura smiled at him. Sakura turned to leave. Hinata had tears streak down her face. She held up the picture she had given Sakura early. It was coated in Sakura's blood. Sakura looked at it sadly. "Sorry Hinata." Hinata smiled softly through her tears.

"Hey! It can now be call a Crimson Blossom!" Konan suggested wiping tears away. Sakura nodded. Everyone agreed. Sakura turned to look at Sai and froze. Sai had his gun again and pointed it at... Itachi's head. Sakura didn't even think she ran towards them even when her hip caused her great pain. Itachi was more important. Everyone's eyes bulged out. "Sakura no!" Itachi yelled.

_Now if someone where to ask her if she would do anything for the one she loved..._

She tackled Sai. He released Itachi and stumbled backwards. Sai shot his gun. Well Sakura was never good at that kind of thing. It missed everyone for it was pointed to the sky.

_Sakura would say..._

They both fell into the rushing water. Sakura's scream pierced the morning air. Everyone froze. Everything was silent. Then there was a loud splash and nothing. Some people looked over the edge and saw the water turn red.

_Yes. _

**A/N: OMG! I'm in tears and I wrote this! I know how sad! (Wipes tears away) I'd like to thank everyone who read this story and review! I hope you will read the seqeal! (Gives all cring readers hugs) Have a good day! Rate and Review!**


	22. There you go!: The sequel is out!

GOOD NEWS!!

The sequel to Crimson Blossom is now out! Well, it's been out for a little while but I'm not sure if everyone was aware of that! It's called Bright smile of the loved! Please read it if you have time! Have a good day and thank you for reading this story! I hop you enjoyed it as much I did!

Yours truly,

CherryBlossomGirl13


End file.
